


Remember?

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Soul, musing on the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember?

Remember?

How many years ago was it?  
Chucklin’, New York City.  
Remember, Paul?  
God we were so young then.  
Full of ourselves.  
Doing what we needed to do to survive  
Sharing and swapping shifts.  
Holding each other up.  
Pinning each other down.  
Sharing…  
Everything.  
So sure it would work out.  
Then, me moving to California.  
Beginning to make it.  
Thinkin’ about you,  
Missing you.  
Dreaming of you at times.  
Makin’ stupid decisions.  
Because you weren’t there to bounce things off of.  
Then, getting called to do a new show.  
Buddy cop show.  
I thought of you  
Right away.  
But, I didn’t know what you were doing.  
Imagine my surprise  
And pleasure  
And absolute total happiness  
To see you walk in to audition  
And it was perfect  
We were perfect.  
In sync  
Just like old times  
They said “They have chemistry.”  
Little did they know  
Or think  
We had more.  
So much more.  
We had “history”  
We had  
Touch  
And  
Love.  
And it lasted four years  
Until we both wanted something else  
Oh, not someone else,  
Never that  
We each had that  
Sort of.  
But out of the rut  
The restrictions  
The sameness.  
So  
Again  
Without you.  
Missing you.  
Thinking of you  
When I should have been thinking of others.  
And yet,  
Even now  
I hear your voice  
I see your face  
I, Oh God,  
I feel your touch  
And I shiver  
I breathe for the first time  
Really breathe  
Because you are here  
And LOVE is close.  
Again.  
It will never stop  
Never end.  
They thought it was just for show  
Just for the show,  
But “they” were wrong  
Are wrong.  
Will always be wrong  
It has always been  
Will always be  
No matter what…  
Me and Thee


End file.
